The Red Wristband
by Cilinity
Summary: I'm Ally and I'm dead. I'm an OBE or and Out of Body Entity. Every OBE wears a red wristband and a ruby necklace that hold some of their living blood to keep them on Earth. I'm in love with my guide Austin. Dying might not be a good thing but you can make it a good thing if you want to...


**The Red Wristband**

Chapter 1  
  
"Is she going to be okay, you know after the surgery?" Penny asked the Doctor.  
"I'm afraid she might not make it past this." Dr. Matting spoke.  
I wanted so badly to shout "I can fucking hear you!" But I'm kind of paralyzed. I was in a car accident with my best friend, who died on the scene. I was still breathing but they needed to resuscitate me 3 time. I'm supposed to go into surgery in 5 minutes.  
"Bye Ally, we love you." I was wheeled away into the cold white room.

One beep, two beeps, no beeps, straight line. I was dead. Well I was still thinking clearly but legally I was dead. I heard the doctors around me sigh in defeat. I oh so badly wanted to sit up and yell "Hey I'm still here! Don't give up on me!" But sadly I couldn't. My lungs didn't expand anymore, my heart was a still muscle. Nothing worked anymore. They took the white wristband off of my wrist and replaced it with a red one. In hospitals they have different color wrist bands. You get a white one with your information on it just because you were admitted. Red signified that you were dead. They wheeled me out of the operating room to the side and covered me with a sheet. They walked away talking about how they couldn't have saved me anyways.  
"Hey wake up!" I heard a guy yell. His finger brushed against my hand that hung from under the white sheet.  
"Ahh you're a new RW, okay to experience an OBEE or an Out of Body Entity Experience, you must internally focus and the necklace you were automatically given will bring you out to me." He spoke. I did what he said, focusing on getting up. I gasped like someone had dropped me on my back. My vision went from blurry to clear as I balanced myself out onto this guy. He had blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, and a perfect smile. He was in all white, just like me. He was holding onto my forearms. I looked down at myself. Instead of the ugly hospital gown, I had on a short white dress with white flats. My usually kind of tan skin was an almost translucent pale color. I had a small gold necklace on my neck that had a silver raindrop shaped charm with a heart shaped ruby, it glowed slightly. I also had the red wristband on my wrist.  
"Hi." He spoke. I smiled.  
"I'm Austin." He shook my small hand in his larger one, the red wristband he had on shook forward. That means he died too.  
"I'm Ally. What am I?" I asked. He sighed.  
"You're dead. You're now an RW or a red wristband. When you die you become an OBE or and Out of Body Entity. You're kind of like a ghost but you're not. You can still do most things a human can so like see, hear, feel, but you cannot touch live people or talk to live people." He spoke. I turned around, seeing my mother rush to my body. She uncovered my face and looked at me. She sobbed into me.  
"Mom!" I screamed trying to hug her. I fell through her, my body bleeding through hers. I fell to the floor and cried. Austin's rushed to me and hugged me lifted me by my waist.  
"Ally calm down" he said as he cradled my sobbing form away.

I woke up, my body gasping for air and choking.

"It's okay, let it out." Austin said, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"I'm your guider if you were wondering why I'm here." He spoke.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I'm guiding you to peace. But let's go, I have to show you something." He said as he pulled me to my feet. I looked back and examined the room. There was the bed I was laying in, which was just a mattress with a blue plaid comforter spread on it. The place was messy, everything thrown around.

"Is this where you live?" I asked, coughing slightly. He nodded.

"It's just an abandoned apartment complex. Every OBE lives like this, we can't leave as humans even though in a way we still are humans." He said, flashing his perfect smile. He grabbed my elbow and led me out of the complex, the plant overrun ally taking in my vision. We walked slowly along the sidewalks, going through people and random walls and buildings as shortcuts.

"Austin can I ask you something?" I said gently. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"What?" He asked back.

"How did you get your red wristband?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Not how you did." He said, looking down at his white high tops.

"Austin tell me." I said, looking at the side of his face. He sighed.

"I'm 17, and decided during prom night to drink a little too much. My girlfriend at the time made reservations at a hotel to you know, have sex, but my car had other plans when I spun out of control into a brick wall, I died on the way to the hospital. My girlfriend is still alive, with a new guy, my brother. She's completely forgotten about me and its only been 4 months." He said angrily. I grabbed his wrist gently, my thumb running along the side. We walked until we got to Holy Nights Cemetary.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Today's your funeral. I though you should see it." He said, as he pulled me forward to a group of people dressed in all black. My mom was sobbing into my father. My brother Aaron was staring sadly as the hole in the ground. My boyfriend Elliot's face stared stone hard as they lowered my coffin into the ground. It was glossy and white and had a teddy bear hanging on the closure. I pulled my hand from Austin's and ran forward.

"Guys! I'm still here! Please! Listen! Mom! Dad! Elliot! Aaron!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran to my parents only to transcend through them. I fell to my knees, the sobbing starting again.

"Ally." Austin said from behind me.

"I'm really dead aren't I?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"Mhmm."


End file.
